Mu's Horrifiying Tale: Bloody Camp
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Third episode of MHT. Anything can happen at Camp Camp but they don't say how quick and deadly it can be when a psycho stumble upon the campground...Warning: Gore, mass character deaths.


**(A fireplace lit up in a dark room once again and you see that I am sitting in a comfy chair, wearing a robe. You spot a black book with golden stars on my laps and some of you notice several large bookshelves behind me before I give you a twisted smile.)**

Oh **,** here again for another tale? Can't help yourself? Hmm, I suggest you to be more cautious…

 **(A dark chuckle escapes my lip.)**

I truly wonder how it will turn out for you in time, my dear readers…I shall give you the third episode of Mu's Horrifying Tales...

 **(My hand taps on the book as I lean in closer to you)**

I shall read the story to you but I shall warn you, it is a dark tale and it contain gory parts so you may close your eyes, plug your ears and get out of here while you can…Still here? Ah, once again, you must be either brave or a fool. Well, don't say I warned you…Let us start the story!

 **(A lighting flash into the den and you swear that you just saw a devious static of my face with a flicking red eyes for a moment but you brush it off as a trick of your eyes.)**

* * *

 **Bloody Camp**

* * *

The ambulance speed down the road with blaring siren and the driver frown at heavy rain as the wipers zoom by rapidly. "Geez, it's raining cat and dog." The driver muttered to himself, it's bad that he's driving on a unpaved road but it's worse with rain because there's a lot of risk. Sudden, he hears a crash behind him. "Hey! Everything okay back there with Smiley, this mental patient?" He asked worried as he kept his eyes on the road, "Bob?" His respond was a pair of bloody hands clench onto his head and the action causes the driver to scream out as the speeding ambulance swerve until it flips over on its side with a screeching crash. The siren continues on as the rear door swing open before a figure crawl out with a haunting twisted smile and he walk into the woods.

* * *

It was around late afternoon when the heavy rain clears up and the campers rush out of the main lodge for their own activities. "Guys, wait!" David poke his head out with a holler, "We don't finish picking the best art and craft out! What about this shiny medal?" He held a poor-made medal up.

"No one care about a fucking medal." Max walked past him with a snort, following by his two close friends and the camp counselor drop his head with slumped shoulders.

"Oh, well!" David immediately perk up with a bright grin, "I shall pick it out with Gwen and hand it over at the campfire tonight after the song!"

"NO!" Gwen's voice cried out from within the main lodge.

"Awesome." Max said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome!" David nodded happily before he duck back in, missing a facepalm from the young boy.

"Ooh, campfire tonight?" Nikki smiled, "Think we'll hear some ghost stories again?"

"Um, I don't think so because there was a rain and everything is wet." Neil pointed it out.

"Maybe they keep firewoods in dry place." She shrugged her shoulders before she glance between them, "Anyway, what do you two want to do? I say we explore the woods and try trap some bears!"

"Nope, nope!" Neil shook his head rapidly with waving hands, "I don't want to go on another crazy adventure."

"Yeah, let's do that." Max jammed his hands into his pocket annoyingly, "We'll sneak out here and get to the road then hitchhiking our way out of here."

"Um, that's not…" Neil muttered before Nikki cut him off with a cheer.

"Yeah, a hitchhike adventure!" She followed Max into the woods and Neil glance around nervously until he give up as he follow them. They later will be caught by Gwen and drag back to the camp camp.

* * *

Quartermaster hike through the woods with a quiet grumble, collecting some dry firewood and he was annoying that he have to do it because there was a leak in firewood shed. "Lousy no-good campfire…" A quiet rustle behind him draw his attention and he look back to see nothing but natural. He waits for few moments before he shrug his shoulders uncaringly, it must be some little critters passing through or one of these stupid kids on their 'adventure'. He turn back to do his task until he hear a hard snap and Quartermaster turn around with a frown before his eye widen as a broken branch stab through his heart. "G-G-G…" He choked on his blood, his eye gaze up to stare at a smiling man.

The smiling man was wearing a grey mental patient outfit, he have a dirty blond-brown hair and pale skin as if he haven't been out in sun for a long time. What stand out is that his haunting thin smile and eyes, his eyes was closed tightly into a thin arc and his lip seems to be stuck in a wide closed smile, stretching from corner to corner.

The smiling man grab Quartermaster's hook then force it into the old man's good eye, slowly drag it down across his face as blood flow out all over his hands. "Smiley, Smiley." The smiling man said through his clenched teeth with a twisted giggle as he mutilated Quartermaster's face with his own hook, "Smiley I am."

* * *

"Ugh, we were so close." Max crossed his arms with a grumble as they listen to David's song at a campfire late at night before he shot a glare at Gwen, "I hate you so much."

"Do I look like I care?" Gwen grumbled into her hand before she get up with a groan then walk away from them, "If anyone need me, I'm gonna watch my trashy show in lodge." She walk into the darkness and out of their sight. Gwen hike toward the direction of the lodge and she hear a soft hum approaching behind her but she ignore it. Her action was a fatal mistake and she barely react as a bloody hook slice through her throat deeply. She grabs her neck with raspy gasp and widened eyes as she kneel down, attempt to stop the bleed.

"I am Smiley." Smiley tilted his head slightly in amusement as he watch the female camp counselor bleed out to death and his tilted head slowly turn to the light of campfire. "Smiley, Smiley, we are all happy." He raises the hook up by its blade, his twisted smile widened slightly.

"Now for the highlight of the day." David clapped his hands together with a wide grin, "The art and craft medal…" He pulled the medal out behind his back, "Goes to…" A sharp whistle can be heard before David's head suddenly jerk back and the campers stare at bloody hook stuck in the camp counselor's forehead. "Oh, dear…" He uttered with crossed eyes before he fall forward, landing face-first into the fire and the widened-eyed campers stare at now-dead counselor for few moments as the body get on fire until they scream out in horror.

"GWEN!" Nurf race toward the campground with his hands up in air, "DAVID'S DEAD AND HE'S ON FI…" A shovel smack his face out of nowhere, sending him flipping over onto his back with a hard crash and the campers turn to the smiling psycho as he look down at Nurf as he try to regain his bearing.

"Smile for everyone." Smiley singsong before he thrust the shovel's head down into Nurf's mouth with unbelievable strength, splitting his upper head from lower jaw and the upper head roll toward the group until it land upright with its shocking eyes staring at them. "Smiley, Smiley. Smiley I am."

"…RUN!" Neil cried out before the campers scatter for their lives and Smiley simply tilt his head as he left the shovel behind. He notices an ax sticking out and he picks it up with a twisted giggle.

* * *

Harrison run with Nerris down the trail to a nearby road and he glance frantically at her over his shoulders. "Hurry, Nerris! We should flag someone down and get the fuck out of here!"

"Why can't you use your magic to get us out of here?!" Nerris cried out, "You can make things disappear!"

"But we don't know where it will take us to!" Harrison replied.

"Who the fuck care?" She shouted, "Anywhere is better than here!"

"It's not this simple!" Harrison turned to her with a glare, "I can't make a person disappear in this situation!" As soon as he finish his sentence, they hear a blaring horn and screech before Harrison turn his head to right puzzlingly…Right before a big rig truck run him over, killing him immediately and leave behind a trail of smear bloods and flesh as his body tumble away like an ragdoll.

"HARRISON!" Nerris screamed out in horror before she run over to the magician wannabe's bloody body as the shocked trucker stop the truck to get out and race over to them.

"FUCK, FUCK!" The trucker sweared with hands on his head, "I DON'T MEAN TO…HE JUST COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND…" He suddenly froze up with widened eyes.

"S-SIR, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Nerris turn to him with tears in her eyes before her eyes widened as the trucker fall over, revealing Smiley behind him with an bloody ax and it turn out he kill the trucker by hitting him in head.

"Why don't you give me a smile?" Smiley sing with tilted head, "Smiley, Smiley."

"N-No…" Nerris tried to scramble up to her feet but she was strike down by Smiley's swing to her torso, nearly bisect her.

"Don't you cry and give me a wide smile!" The smiling killer swings his ax down toward the screaming girl then again and again. "Give me a pretty smile!" Another swing, "Let's smile and smile!" Blood flew upward all over his smiling face as he kept hammer away on now-dead girl, "Smiley, Smiley. Smiley I am." The ax's head break off after fifteen swings and Smiley wander off to look for the rest.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Max race through the forest with his two friends until they stop for a moment to rest as he glance at them, "Who the fuck was this psycho killer?! And why does he have to come here at this stupid camp?!"

"He said he's Smiley." Nikki panted, "Maybe that's his name?"

"I know!" Max hissed angrily, "But maybe it's some song crap, like Jeeper Creeper, and he's crazy for it."

"W-What are we gonna do?" Neil asked, "We can't run forever."

"…The car." Max snapped his fingers, "The key is in counselor's office. We can snatch it and get the fuck out of here."

"B-B-But we don't know how to drive and you crash the bus last time!" Neil threw his hands up, "And you want us to go back to the campground, where this psycho is right now?!"

"You get any better idea, huh?" Max glared at him and Neil gulp nervously. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Let's go." He head back to the campground with his friends in tow.

* * *

Smiley watch on in amusement as Preston struggling to breath, clawing at the rope around his neck and the smiling killer pull another end of rope back, lifting the theater-loving camper up higher. "P-P-Pl…" Preston choked out and Smiley suddenly yank the rope roughly, tossing the camper around like an puppet until there was an sickening sound of crack.

"Smiley, Smiley." The killer giggled at limp body as it sway slightly under gentle wind, "Look up and smile at the stars and moon."

"Ah!" Smiley's head turn sharply to the noise and he spot Space Kid, who have stumble upon him and can't help but to gasp in shock at the sight of his deceased fellow camper. Space Kid turn around to flee but the smiling killer lunge like a serpent and catch Space Kid by the back of his neck with one hand. Smiley immediately ram Space Kid's helmet against a nearby tree trunk, shattering it in process and he yank Space Kid's head back then ram it back on the trunk. "H-H-He…" Space Kid sobbed in pain before Smiley slam his head against the tree again and again, its trunk dyed red by the blood of Space Kid as pieces of brain matters drop out all over the surrounding.

"Hush, just smile." Smiley turn Space Kid's head around to him, the decreased camper's bloody face have been caved-in and beyond recognition. "Smiley, Smiley. Smiley I am." He dropped the body and pick up his bloody ax before he walk away from the crime scene.

* * *

Max peek into the office through window, "Coast's clear. Gwen and David always keep their keys in the top drawer so we'll snatch and run for it." He turned to Nikki before he glance around slightly concerned, "Hey, where's Neil?"

"He was behind us." Nikki glanced at the forest, "Should we go back and find him?"

"Um…" Max bit his lip in deep thought before he shook his head, "No, he's smart enough to take care of himself and take himself to the road. Once we get the car, we must run into him on our way to the town." He run inside the office with Nikki, "Come on."

* * *

"Guys, where are you?" Neil wandered as he glanced at his surrounding nervously, he just stops to tie his shoes and when he get up, he lost sight of his friends. "Guys?" He muttered nervously and he take a right turn at a large tree before he nearly scream out at a sight that greet him. It was Ered, slumping against the tree with glossed eyes and a bloody bone stick out of her neck. It appears that her neck have been broke by a massive force, perhaps by someone with large strength, and Neil cover his mouth out of fear that the psycho might be near. "O-Oh, Ered…" He slowly step back away from the decreased girl and a shout reach his ears from his right side.

"HELP! HELP!" Neil gulped nervously and he decide to search it out. He follow the screams hurriedly until he reach a creek.

"Turn frown upside!" Smiley suddenly smashed a large rock on Dolph's bleeding forehead as the young camper scream out, "Smiley, Smiley." He bashed giddily and by the tenth smash, Dolph's head burst apart like an watermelon as his blood flow into the river, turning it red with floating brain matters. "I am Smiley."

"D-D-Dolph!" Neil quickly covered his mouth as Smiley's head sharply spin on him, cursing himself for speak out loud. He quickly spin around on his heels and flee through the woods, he can hear the heavy footsteps behind him as if the killer was already at his heels like a devil. He start sprinting to get a distance, only to trip over a outgrowing root and he tumble across the ground until he land on his arm roughly. Neil attempt to get up, only to cry out in pain as soon as he move his arm and he glance at it to see that his forearm bend awkwardly.

"Smile." A voice spoke above him and Neil stiffened up with widened eyes as his body start to shiver uncontrollable, his mind scream at him to not look up. Neil slowly look up, against his brain's warning, and the last thing he saw was a swinging ax coming at his face. "Say cheese!" Smiley chopped Neil's face in half with a giggle before he lift his ax up in air then start chopping the body as his giggle slowly become full-blown out laughter.

* * *

"Dammit!" Max throw another drawer away with growl, "Where the hell do they put their keys this time?!" It turn out that the counselors change the location of keys and he have been looking for these damn keys for who know how long?! "Nikki, any luck?"

"No." Nikki replied with a shrug, "Think they keep them in their cars or main lodge?"

"Maybe." He hummed, "You should check the cars out first since they're close and I can help you out if this psycho fucker shows up." He gestured at the mess, "I'll keep look around. Give me a holler if you find keys."

"Okay!" She run outside and Max resume his searching.

* * *

Outside, Nikki run over to Gwen's car first, hopping inside and she look through the glove compartment then under seats before she look up at visor. "Maybe she keeps it up there like in shows?" She swats it down and stick her hands out but nothing fall down. "Dang…Maybe I have better luck with David's." She jumped outside and run toward David's car. Suddenly, a sharp blow hit the back of her head and she drop with a thud.

"Smiley, Smiley." Nikki roll over with a groan to see Smiley looming over her with raised foot and she never get a chance to scream out for help as the smiling killer stomp on her head, hard enough to break her neck with a sickening crack and kill her immediately. "Smiley I am." He reaches out to her body and he lifts it up as his head crack to a certain building, his haunting smile seems to widen slightly.

* * *

A furious sigh escape Max's lip after he looked through the last drawer of file cabinet, "Great! I'm so fucking glad they wise up and hide their keys better." Max grumbled before he rub his chin, "Maybe they keep it on them this time?" His guess make him gulp nervously because that mean he have to loot David's crispy body and he have no idea where Gwen is but he assume she might be dead by now since her car is still here.

The window behind him suddenly shatter as something flew through it, landing on the floor with skid and the startled boy spin around to see the body of Nikki. A blood puddle slowly form under her body, due to broken glasses litter across her body, and Max quickly get on guard as his eyes dart for any possible weapons until they land on a baseball bat in corner. He quickly grabs it and holds it up, glances at the entries as he slowly inch toward the door. Max kicks the door open and check his surrounding as soon as he step outside with bat. He's not gonna relaxing since this fucker is lurking around out of his sight and he's not scared right now because he have a weapon to defend himself. "Bring it on, you fucker." Max whispered under his breath as he walk toward the campfire and a rustling sound behind him cause him to turn around sharply.

"I am Smiley!" The smiling killer suddenly greet him with a mighty kick to face, knocking Max on his back as he drop his bat in process. The little boy quickly regain his bearing and make a leap for his bat but the killer suddenly sit on him with his hands wrapping around the boy's head. "Smiley, Smiley!" Max struggled to reach his bat with few empty grab as Smiley tighten his grip on his head with a giggle, blood leak down Max's face from his eyes and nose. "Smile and be happy!" There was a sickening pop and crack as the boy's hand flinch for a moment before it drop to ground with a plop, following by another sickening pop and blood slowly trail across dirt. "We are all happy." Smiley stands up then pick the dead body up by its leg and he drags it toward the main lodge with an insane chuckle.

* * *

"Smiley we are, we are all happy." Smiley posed his victims around a table before he sit down at the end with a haunting smile, "Smiley, Smiley. Let's smile forever and ever." He gazes at their faces and every corpse has their lower face skinned off to create a twisted grin. He giggled insanely, "Smiley, Smiley. Smiley I am."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

And that end the third episode of Mu's Horrifying Tales.

 **(Suddenly, the book closed with a loud noise and I look up with a twisted smile)**

Let that be a lesson to you that the Death truly does not discriminate. It doesn't matter if you're just a child or adult because we all die in the end and Smiley has proved it in his good old murder spree. Hmm?

 **(I corked my eyebrow at you before I chuckle darkly as I lean forward closer to you with steeped fingers)**

What happen to Smiley after that? Well, no one knows where he disappeared after this night and the strange thing is that his victims have also disappeared with him. Some believe he took them with him for some reason but who know?

 **(I shrugged my shoulders with a dark chuckle as if I know something before my hand wave dismissingly)**

Would you look at the time? It's getting late and you should go now…I wonder if you will come back for another tale. Farewell for now.

 **(I send you out of the office and for a moment you swear you saw a flick of red in my eyes when I close the door with a twisted smile but you assume it was your eyes playing trick on you. When you take few steps away from the door, you hear my voice singing softly)**

Smiley, Smiley. Smiley I am.


End file.
